The Necromancer's Academy for Wayward Souls: Demons
by fireflye97
Summary: How would you like to go to a school for Necromancy? Enter a world where technology is a lost artifact, and magic now rules the world, lovingly called Penumbra. Join Headmaster Atrum, and other students and faculty as they have adventures and misadventures alike! Rated T for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off of a Group on the free game FeralHeart. We're known as the Necromancer's Academy, and we're always looking for more members! If you want to check us out, go to NecroAcademy**

 **Enjoy the story!**

In a land far away from ours, where modern technology is nothing but a myth, magic rules the world. Academy's dot around this land of magic, which is known by the natives as Penumbra. Magic is divided into classes. There are Wizards, which are the highest, having mastered all elemental forms of magic. Mages are skilled in one type of element, such as water or fire, making them second class. Third class are the Necromancers. They deal specifically with the undead and spiritual entities of the world. The fourth class is witches and warlocks, who don't have enough magical energy to create powerful spells, so they use "Catalyst's" such as brooms, wands, and cauldrons to help them. The last class is Voodoo and Magician. These characters are very weak in magical skills, they use charms with low magic to pull off small performances. There are schools of each of these classes, and one we're looking at in particular.

A forest to the far south, known as the Forest of Fairies, is home to The Necromancer's Academy of Wayward Souls, run by Headmaster Atrum. The school had just opened, and he stood at the balcony of the Academy. Unlike other very prestigious academies, Atrum's was much smaller, and at low cost. The Academy had a main building, with two towers on each side. The left tower held the dorms, while the right tower held a lounge area. The main building held Atrum's room, and a study area at the base. Atrum was a very strange soul, by exterior and interior design. His hair was solid black, with a little of it hanging over one side of his face. He had a silver piercing on his lip, and pale skin. His traditional wear was the Headmaster's Robe, a black robe with green swirled markings on the sleeves leading up to his shoulder, while underneath he wore a comfortable black shirt, with bandaged black pants and black shoes. While his appearance wasn't all that bad, it was his eye's that disturbed most of the population. They had the most unnatural color of a radioactive green, while the area around his eye's wasn't white, it was solid black. He stood overlooking the forest with his glowing gaze. He began to smile as he saw the students beginning to filter in. They stood in front of the facility, looking around. Snapping his fingers, a large swarm of green orbs of spirits floated and formed in front of him. He took a step, standing on them as they lowered him to the ground gently. As the students saw him, he spoke.

"Welcome to the Academy."

The students, and what appeared to be other faculty members, looked at Atrum. One of them, a boy with silver hair, and a cold, icy silver gaze, looked at him for a moment, before turning away with a huff. The girl, who was a little redhead, beamed up at him. "Are you Headmaster Atrum? I'm Yoko!" she said cheerfully. Atrum nodded. "Yeah, but you can just call me Atrum." Atrum stared at her a bit. _Short, but wonderful breast size…_ he thought. Another thing about Atrum was that he was a little bit of a pervert. Tearing his gaze away from the cute, he looked at the cold boy. "And who might you be?" he asked. The boy gave him a cold glare, staying silent. It was a little while before he spoke again. "Eclipse." He said. Atrum tensed a bit. He knew a little of this boy, and he knew what he was, none of it a good sign. He smiled. "Welcome, Yoko, Eclipse. The dorms are in the left tower, but feel free to explore a bit." Yoko bounced off with curiousity, while Eclipse slowly began to walk around. Atrum turned to find a woman walking up to him. _Oh my God…_ he thought, his eye's going wide. _Such a slim body, and not too bad a breast size either. She is perfection…_ He thought dreamily. He gave a dream-like smile. "Hello there sweetheart…who might you be?" he flirted, throwing one of this best smiles. The woman glared before leaning forward and punching him in the gut. "Call me that again and see what happens." She growled. Her hair was a soft blue, almost a type of gray. Her eyes were dark red, but her right eye was covered with an eyepatch. She wore a black leather jacket, with a white t-shirt underneath. Her pants were short jeans, decorated with a black belt, and wore black knee high socks and laced up black boots. Around her neck was a chain necklace and on top of her head, were wolf ears the same color as her hair. Behind her, was a silver wolf tail. "As for my name, " she continued. "It's Tempest." She walked passed him, going to explore. Atrum blinked, standing back up and rubbing his stomach. "What a woman…" he breathed. A voice behind him chuckled. "I think she wants to kill you more than befriend you…" Atrum turned to find a man, quite large than him, who wore a gray t-shirt and gray jeans with darker gray designs on them. His hair was a light blonde, and his gaze was green. "I'm Jerome." He said. Atrum smiled. "Nice to meet you." Jerome didn't say anything and just walked away. Soon, Atrum was alone again. "Well, this is going to be one heck of a day…"

It was a few hours later before more people came in. One of them was a student named Gulliver, who seemed to keep to himself a lot. He was a slightly tall guy, but for some reason, held a feminine figure, with milky white skin and round thighs. He had hazel eyes and brown hair. For some reason he kept disappearing into the dorms when no one was there. Atrum had been patrolling around the campus, watching the students and learning more about them. Behind the Academy was a large altar, used for practicing summoning. Near that was a shrine with a huge black crystal that always glowed in it. It supplied the school with magical power, and a shard of the crystal could be used for other types of magic, good, or bad. Gulliver had hung around this area, before going into the dorm. Looking around seeing that no one was around, he bent down and pulled out a trunk from under his bed. Opening it, was an array of dresses, wigs, and make-up. He got in a beautiful blue dress, and put on a curly hair wig. On his face was brown eyeliner and slight blush. Atrum was just outside the tower, walking around, before he took a quick glance inside. His jaw dropped, and he moved closer, looking through the window. Gulliver had been happily preening. Turning, he froze when he saw a pair of glowing green eyes staring at him through the window. He jumped, before he frowned. "Atrum, I see you right there." Atrum stood up, sticking his head through the window. "Sorry, I was just a little shocked and I had to watch."

"You're going to tell my secret now, aren't you?"

"What? No!"

"Yeah right."

Atrum sighed, sticking his torso through the window. "I'm not going to tell anyone, it's not my business." He explained. "I say go for whatever you're doing. I don't mind it at least, I mean, look at me, I'm not exactly the definition of _normal."_ He said. Gulliver sighed. "Well, if you say so." He smiled, sitting down on his bed. Silence passed by them for a while, the two of them just staring at each other. Finally, Atrum broke the silence. "Well, this has been great and all, but I think I should get going." Gulliver jumped. "Oh yeah, uh, great." They continued to stare at each other. Gulliver tilted his head. "Aren't you leaving?" Atrum laughed. "Oh I would."

"Then what's keeping you?"

"I'm stuck."

While all of this was happening, a certain student stood in front of the black crystal, a smirk on his face. "Finally, I'll have all the power I need…" his silver gaze glittered cunningly, as he leaned forward and broke off a piece of the crystal…

 **Well, this has so far been my best story. I love how this is going. Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thanks for reading! Onto chapter two!**

Eclipse stood in front of the crystal, flipping the shard he broke off in his hands. Eclipse was a half demon, and having been this way, he had a hard time in his life. He was rejected by all, including his own family. Because of this, his demeanor had always been cold to everyone around him. He smirked at the shard. But now, he was going to change that. Everyone who looked down on him will go away, after he's done with this ritual at least.

At the other side of the campus, Atrum flinched, feeling a sharp pain in his spine. His gaze turned serious. "That's not good…" he murmured, walking towards the crystal. When he got there, no one was there. "Who hurt you…?" he said quietly, running his hand down one side of the crystal. He stopped when he felt a sudden break in one of the sides, the smoothness of it showing that it wasn't a natural occurrence. His eyes narrowed. "Someone's messing with something they shouldn't."

"Talking to yourself, are you?"

Atrum jumped to see Tempest behind him. "Tempest dearie!" he said in a sing-song voice. Tempest glared. "Call me that again and I'll rip your heart out of your chest." She growled. Atrum continued to smile. "You do care then!" he snickered, walking off. Tempest rolled her eyes. "Someday, I will kill him, and no one would care…." She said, walking away. Her eye landed on a boy, one of the students no doubt, hunkered over a notebook. He seemed to be hastily scribbling something down, with a keen smirk on his face. Curious, Tempest walked over to him. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked. Eclipse looked up at her. "None of you business." He said, glaring. Tempest glared back. "Ok brat, I was just trying to be friendly."

"Well I don't want it!"

"Want what?"

"Your friendship!"

Tempest's eyes widened. _What is wrong with this kid?!_ She thought. Her eye caught a glimpse into his notebook. There seemed to be some strange signs and sigils written in it. "Fine, brat, I'll leave you alone." She began to walk away. "I hope whatever you're working on will blow up in your face!" she snarled. Eclipse only smiled. It had been a little while since she had left, and he was still in the same position. He tapped his pencil on the ground. He had been conducting a ritual to summon a long dead ancestor of his, who was also a demon lord. However, he hit a small problem. He was missing a few ingredients to complete it. "Damn it…" he muttered, frustrated. "This doesn't make any sense…" His brow furrowed and he closed his book, tucking it into his jacket along with the pencil. His mind wandered back to that woman, Tempest, he thought that's what her name was. How rude she was, she must have suspected his intentions. If the Headmaster found out about what he was doing, he and the other teachers would try to stop him. He couldn't let that happen, but he knew they would find out. He needed to delay that, to not look so suspicious. His eye's wandered, until his eyes fell on a young girl, another student. He smirked and walked over. It was his turn to play. "Hi there, Yoko right?" the girl smiled. "Yeah, and your Eclipse, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I must say you look quite nice today."

"Oh! Thank you!"

Atrum stood at his window in his large office, looking at the two below him. His eyes narrowed. _That kid is definitely up to something._ He thought. He decided to go down and walk around. He had his suspicions that Eclipse broke the shard off the crystal, but it's not a good idea to go running around accusing when he had no proof. For now, he'd keep his eye on the student, and maybe, have a little fun at the same time. He smirked, and moved away from the window. He had viewed Eclipses background, and had thoughts about what the boy was doing. However, performing a ritual was quite hard, having the ingredients been really rare. He needed an Onyx Crystal Shard, the Leaf of a Fairy Statue, and a Metal Vessel Necklace. It seemed he had already got the shard, the only things he needed was the leaf and necklace. Atrum walked down the stairs heading down to the campus. "Oh, what a great game this will be…"

Yoko followed Eclipse around campus, helping him with books and such. Apparently, he needed help with a project, and Yoko obliged to help him. She brought him the necessary ingredients each time. And helped him with different books on different subjects. They were hanging around in the student lounge area, Eclipse was scribbling in his notebook, with Yoko hanging around him. Yoko glanced at Eclipse. "So this spell takes a long time?" she asked. Eclipse nodded. "Yes. Even longer if I can't find these ingredients." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his book. "I'm going to get some air, clear my head." He said, standing up and walking out with his book. He went behind the school where the altar was. He took a deep breath, enjoying the peace as a soft breeze blew on his face.

"That's quite a large spell you're doing, if it requires hard to find ingredients."

Eclipse jumped at the sound of Atrum behind him, leaning against the wall, his green eye's glowing in the shadow. He walked out of his hiding spot. "And usually, things that large, aren't the good kind." He said. Eclipse glared at him. "They're probably not the good kind because people like you always stop them from happening." He said coldly. Atrum frowned. "Chill, I actually came to help you. I might've seen a few things in your notebook when I passed by." He said, giving a sly smile. Eclipse jumped, paling a bit, but standing his ground. Atrum leaned forward. "I may not know what you're doing exactly, but I decided to play a bit." He said. "If you want the ingredient you're looking for, seek out the Lady Who Watches the Water." He said cryptically, walking away. Eclipse stood where he was, watching the Headmaster walk away. His brow furrowed, thinking about who this "Lady" was. Suddenly, it clicked. He hurried back to Yoko to tell her the news.

 **Ok so a new cliffhanger! Who is the Lady? She will be revealed in the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok a new character will be introduced in this chapter! Enjoy!**

Atrum silently walked around the school. He was bored, VERY bored. He needed something to do. Looking at the Academy, he thought he'd upgrade it. There were so many things that need to be fixed, and he was tired of hearing kids falling down the stairs because they were poorly built. He sighed and walked into the forest. Being in the forest allowed him to think clearly, especially in his little thinking spots. He had little spots all around the forest, with no order to them. He decided to go to the waterfall. The forest was very peaceful this morning, making Atrum smile. It wasn't long until he heard the soft roar of the waterfall. He sat down by it, thinking again. He didn't get far until he felt like he was being watched. Looking around, his green eye's spotted a small figure. "Is that…?" he murmured. "…a little girl?"

It was indeed a little girl, looking no older than four years old, standing across from him. She had long black hair, and wore a cute outfit, consisting of a white shirt and a black skirt. She glared at him a little. "What are you doing here? This is my territory!" she said in a small voice, trying to look scary. Atrum stared at her, before he laughed. "You're adorable." He said. Her face turned red and she stomped her foot. "I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

She puffed out her cheeks, making Atrum laugh even more. She then darted forward, and bit his hand. "Ow!" Atrum yelled. "Geez what did I do to you!? Enough." His eye's glowed, making the girl let go. He then dimmed his eyes and looked away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…" The little girl looked at him, then letting go, then crawling forward, and touching his face, making him jump. "How did you make your eye's glow like that?" she asked. His eyes widened. "Um…magic?" he said. Her eyes widened in fascination, and she grabbed his face, turning it so she could look at his eyes. "Do it again!" she said, smiling widely. He stared at her again, before blinking and having his eyes glow. She squealed in delight, the crawled off of him. Atrum was mildly surprised, many were actually scared of his eyes, but she seemed to like them. She smiled at him. "My name is Zairah! I'm sorry for biting you!" she said. Atrum smiled at her, and patted her head. "It's ok. I'm Atrum." She danced around him. "You're so cool! I haven't seen anyone like you!" Atrum laughed. "You're really full of energy." He stood up and stretched. "Well, if I'm in your territory, I guess I'll go somewhere else." He began to walk away, but Zairah tackled his leg, hugging it. "Oh please don't go! I don't have any friends like me! I want to know you more!" she said. Atrum laughed. "Ok then." He then sat down, playing and talking with her.

Atrum learned a lot about this strange little girl called Zairah. Apparently, she was an orphan, but she claimed that the Sun and Moon took care of her, which told Atrum that spirits took care of her. She'd ask him questions too, and most were adorable. "What's an Academy?" she asked, but pronounced "Academy" as "Adme." He chuckled. "It's like a big school, and this Academy teaches magic." He explained. Her eyes widened with fascination as he explained. Right now, Zairah had been dragging him up the mountain to the top of the waterfall, where she lived supposedly. Finally they came to the top, which had a small lake, and the waterfall pouring off. Zairah walked over to an apple tree. "I live here!" she said, sitting under the tree. Atrum looked around. _She doesn't have a house?_ He thought. He looked at the area around them, it was fairly good size area, perfect for a small house. An idea clicked into his head. Zairah wouldn't be able to go to the Academy, she was too young, and they were dealing with something at the moment. However, if he was to build a house for her…it was settled. He smiled. Zairah stared at him curiously. "Atty, are you ok?" she asked. She'd given him the cute nickname when they were walking to their destination, and he had loved it. He smiled at her, snapping out of his thoughts. "Yep. Just thinking." He said. He then turned. "I have to go do something Zairah, I'll be back later, ok?" he said. Zairah hopped up and down excitedly. "Ok!" Atrum smiled, then walked down the path they took. However, he didn't know about a pair of eye's watching him in the brush. It was one of the professors, a new one, named John. He was a homosexual, but didn't always say it openly. He was stalking Atrum for the moment, laughing silently. When he was behind Atrum, he ran up to him, and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "Cuddle buddies!" he yelled. Atrum stiffened and shrieked, yelling two words for the world to hear.

"SEXUAL ASSAULT!"

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Big shoutout to KodiakFeralWolf!**


End file.
